<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And baby makes three by brightningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113354">And baby makes three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightningstar/pseuds/brightningstar'>brightningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightningstar/pseuds/brightningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Based of this ask from Mishka's blog.<br/>https://seraphinitegames.tumblr.com/post/167586986809/hey-sera-im-super-hyped-at-how-close-youre-from</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And baby makes three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based of this ask from Mishka's blog.<br/>https://seraphinitegames.tumblr.com/post/167586986809/hey-sera-im-super-hyped-at-how-close-youre-from</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elizabeth was sitting in a living room at the warehouse , holding little Alexander, rocking him to sleep while feeding him with a bottle of milk.</p><p> She was looking at him with a smile while he was eating and slowly drifting away to sleep in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>There was a slight knock on the door where she saw Adam standing in a corner with a slight smile on his face , him approaching their son and sitting next to Elizabeth giving her a peck on the lips and holding her and Alexander in his arms while overlooking over her shoulder watching his son falling to sleep in Elizabeth arms. </p><p> </p><p>As she was rocking Alexander to sleep , Elizabeth passed him over to Adam . </p><p> </p><p>He gently held him into his arms, smiling, being happy after all this time , being proud of what he have. </p><p> </p><p>He stand up and gone towards the nursery and put Alexander into his crib while rocking it and living the door half open taking quiet steps back when he saw a family photo album .</p><p> </p><p>He opened it and warm smiled while he was looking at them , he chuckled quietly and brought it with him to the living room where he saw Elizabeth asleep on a couch. </p><p> </p><p>He took a blanket and wrapped over Elizabeth , giving her a forehead kiss and laying beside her.</p><p> </p><p> She opened her eyes and saw Adam laying beside her scooping her close , she turned around and grinned slightly caressing his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He put his hand over hers and smiled pulling her even closer to him for a soft kiss. Then he pulled out the photo album and opened it , looking over the photos with Elizabeth , both of them smiling while looking at them. </p><p> </p><p>She put her hand and head on his chest and smiled wider. Then she turned to Adam and lifted her head slightly. </p><p> </p><p>He brings her hand up to his lips and gently kisses it as he strokes her hair. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you holding up Elizabeth?" He asked while looking at her with a concerned smile , his hand resting on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make sure she is alright and if she needs anything he could help her with or give it to her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm doing fine , although I'm tired" She said as she yawned and covered her mouth with her hand and slowly closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Adam looked at her with a warm gaze and kissed her cheek. </p><p>"You should rest Elizabeth," He said, standing up and covering her with a blanket and putting a pillow under her head so she is comfortable while sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head towards him with a worried look on her face. </p><p>"What about our son?" </p><p> </p><p>"I will take care of him , you sleep and rest , don't worry about us , I won't let anything bad happen to him , I will protect him just like I am protecting you" . </p><p> </p><p>She simply nodded and drifted away to sleep , he leaned down to her and gave her a soft kiss on the nose and quietly shut the door and went towards the nursery where little Alexander was sleeping , while tugging on his little baby blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Adam carefully opened the door to the nursery and sat beside him on the chair and was watching him sleep , smiling to himself and simply be happy , he never was happy like he is now.</p><p> </p><p>He got Elizabeth and their son with him. He has a family. His eyes started to dropping as he was falling asleep in a chair when Adam heard baby crying.</p><p> </p><p>He jolted up and came towards the crib as he took his son into his arms and gently started rocking him back to sleep as he head towards kitchen with him and took prepared bottle of milk and started feeding him while , swinging him back and forth singing a lullaby to him and carefully put him back into his crib. </p><p> </p><p>He sat back in a chair and took a book , he started reading it to Alexander and saw him closing off his little eyes and as he did he closed the door quietly to not wake Alexander up and gone to check on Elizabeth as he went in to the living room as he saw her sleeping curled up with a blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Adam came towards her picking her carefully up and carried her in his arms and to their bedroom laying Elizabeth down and covering her under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>He sat and layed down next to her , stroking her hair as he heard her breathing softly against his ear. </p><p> </p><p>She turned her head slightly and barely opened her eyes looking at Adam next to her. </p><p> </p><p>"A-Adam?" </p><p>"Shhh…" He said as he stroked her hair and caressed her cheek , giving her a peck on the nose and held her in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>She scooped closer to him and holded her gaze on him looking into his icy green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled down at her and closed his eyes and then murmured under his breath turning to Elizabeth again.</p><p> </p><p>"How is our son?" She asked him worriedly, putting her hand on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned into her touch and then took her hand away kissing it softly. </p><p> </p><p>She half smiled and looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"He's doing fine , sleeping and feed too" </p><p> </p><p>She smiled back at him and nodded then tried to get the words out of her mouth before Adam leaned closer again and lifted her chin up looking into her eyes and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Elizabeth I...I love you" </p><p> </p><p>"Adam…" She said as she whispered , her heart beating faster , and her eyes turning into happy tears. </p><p>She cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. He grabbed her waist and kissed her back, tingling his fingers into her hair.</p><p> </p><p> She pulls away staring into his gaze and utters her words out of her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you too Adam" </p><p> </p><p>He scooped her closer again as she rested her head on his shoulder and they slowly both were falling asleep in each other's arms. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel her breathing on his neck as he saw her drifting away to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes again and fell asleep as well ,  he was finally happy and he can feel like he can breathe again , with a smile he feels relieved and with his own family he built with Elizabeth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>